This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Pharmacological stimulation of parasympathetic nervous system cholinergic action provides protective effects against cardiac remodeling and dysfunction. In contrast, lack of cholinergic muscarinic type 2 receptors, the major receptors that mediate control of the heart, results in cardiac dysfunction. A long-term goal of my research is to investigate PSNS cardio protective effects and the underlying mechanisms. The specific aim of this pilot study is to test a hypothesis that chronic left vagus nerve stimulation provides a protection against cardiac remodeling and dysfunction via enhancing PSNS cholinergic action.